The Adventure
by Light-kun
Summary: Marik and Yami Bakura set out on a humorous adventure to find the remaining Millennium Items. Rated for safety, actual rating is pending.


WARNING! This small humorous story never could have happened in Yugioh, but in this story, Bakura teams up with Marik to find all of the Millennium Items. This is a whimsical story of Marik's misunderstanding of surface life (after living "underground" as a tombkeeper) and Yami Bakura's (Because he is not used to the customs of the modern world, Ryou is) Also, there is no real start, but it begins with the two starting their quest while traveling on a motorcycle (Marik's) and they begin to look. Characters do no belong to me, this is not meant to have any actual effect on a real story. This was created in part by Labrat (Unregistered Author) and myself. Also, the characters will most likely be OoC do to foolishness, and stupidity. May have sexually suggested scenes, and is not intended for children. In other words...

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

The Adventure

Yami Bakura held Marik's waste tightly as they cruised along the roads of Tokyo Japan. They had just begun a quest to find the 5 remaining millennium items and decided to search around the nearby cities for them. After a short amount of time had passed since they entered the city limits, Yami Bakura yelled "Stop the car!"

"Wha- why Bakura?" Replied the wielder of the Millennium Rod."

"Well for one thing, this rod of yours keeps poking my thigh."

"Well do you want me to risk damaging it by dangling it off the side."

Bakura looked at Marik grimly before continuing, "That is not my point, look up there." Marik looked up past Bakura's pointing finger to a sign which had a picture of a neon cat and read 'Millennium Buffet'.

"Of course!" Yelled an excited Marik, "The Millennium items have to be there!"

"My thought exactly Marik." So the two ran inside to find the items but to no avail. They soon come out and said, "What kind of place was that?" Bakura said to Marik.

"I dunno, but why the hell should we pay for food? They are the ones who did not know what the Millennium Puzzle was!"

Bakura looked at his partner stupidly. "You are an idiot aren't you?"

"LOOK!" Said Marik, ignoring Bakura, "That sign says 'Ring Shop'. IT might have..."

"WE ALREADY HAVE THAT ITEM!" Said the frustrated Yami holding the ring in his fist.

"No," Replied Marik shaking his head, "I mean that I need a ring for my rod."

"WHAT THE HELL?" said a frightened Bakura, "Why do you need one for _that_?"

Marik held up two different Millennium rods and said "Look, here is a counterfeit, and the real one, which is which?" Bakura could not respond, dumbstruck by Marik's stupidity (or innocence, does not matter to him either way) "See. If I put a ring on the real one, I won't grab a false one by mistake."

"...fine, let us just go..." Bakura said following Marik into the shop.

Marik then went up to the counter and asked the man there "Can I get a ring for my rod?"

The guy shook his head and said, "Oh, okay dude, does your 'partner' here need one too?"

"Oh, he does not have a rod." The man started laughing and said, "Dude that is really sad man..." He then handed over a bunch of various size rings and said, "Here take these and try them on, you can use the bathroom over there." The two were confused as to why they needed to go to the restroom but did as they were told.

After trying the various rings, none of them would fit onto the rod correctly, and so they returned to the counter saying, "Um, I am sorry sir, but none of the rings fit, do you have anything smaller."

The man Laughed harder than he ever had in his life, and struggled to get out the words to respond. After a minute or so, he managed to gasp out, "Can-can I see this rod to get a correct fit?"

Marik why he had not done this in the first place and took the Millennium Rod out of his belt loop and placed it on the counter, "Here, now could you fit a ring on this?"

The man started to laugh like a maniac again when Bakura, frustrated, came over and picked up the rod saying, "C'mon Marik, we are leaving."

Once outside, the two got back on the motorcycle and headed off when they saw a sign on a building which read 'Thrift Store'. Bakura thought it read 'theft store', so he went in to "buy" a few things. After going through the various isles, he came to an interesting artifact. As he began to reach out for it, Marik came behind him and said "I bet you are supposed to steal things from here."

"Duh, it is a 'Theft store'." Replied Bakura still eyeing his prize.

"No, this is a thrift store, it is run by good will, and is for charity and poor people."

"Oh, I see. But maybe you should take a look at this then." HE went to grab the necklace to find it missing and in an old lady's hands. "Give me that you little bitch!" Came Bakura's cry, then Marik saw the item Bakura was fighting for.

He pointed at it saying, "MY SISTER GAVE THE MILLENNIUM NECKLESS TO GOOD WILL?"

A/N So, whatcha think? I expect a ton of flames, so thanks for reading. Also, the following things will be ignored: Comment on the stupidity of this, comments on personality, and grammar, comments on my own dumbness, because this could never happen in Yu-Gi-OH, and saying that I know nothing about Yu-Gi-OH.

Well, enjoy the story, and if we feel like it, there will be a second chapter. Later!


End file.
